À Fairy Tail, on assouvit ses pulsions
by Namuria
Summary: Beaucoup de choses se passent et se content dans cette guilde. Notamment un fait des plus déplaisants pour quelqu'un en particulier. La clé pourtant cette personne va trouver. Car à Fairy Tail les desseins n'ont pas de frein.


_Me revoici sur ce fandom pour une autre fiction, cette fois-ci un peu plus loufoque et tirée par les cheveux. N'y voyait là-dedans qu'un gros délire débile et simpliste__ de ma part. _

_L'idée me trottait depuis quelques temps dans la tête. Ce n'est qu'en cette nuitée bien commencée qu'une violente pulsion m'a prise d'écrire. Une fois lancée, je ne me suis plus arrêtée. _

_ Ce nouveau récit dépeint un humour sous plusieurs angles. L'histoire de fond est assez tirée par les cheveux mais je la trouve bien tordante. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à construire ainsi qu'à imaginer toutes les situations et réactions crées. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous._

_Dernière chose, je vous mets juste avant le texte le résumé complet._

_Je précise aussi que les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à l'auteur respectif, Hiro Mashima. _

_ Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

* * *

><p>Dans cette guilde, une règle d'or domine : le désir.<p>

Qu'importe sous quelle forme celui-ci se dessine ou prend vie.

Ce qui compte, c'est le laisser maître du corps et de l'esprit.

Il n'y a pas de barrières, de limites établies.

Non.

Juste une volonté marquée, appliquée.

Ainsi beaucoup de choses se passent et se content.

Notamment un fait qui bien qu'anodin pour la plupart demeure des plus déplaisants pour quelqu'un en particulier.

La clé pourtant cette personne va trouver.

Car à Fairy Tail les desseins n'ont pas de freins.

* * *

><p><strong>À Fairy Tail, on assouvit ses pulsions ; quelles qu'elles puissent être.<strong>

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Ramène ta putain de gueule que j't'éclate ! »

Le juron, d'une attrayante raffinerie, s'accompagnait d'une grimace laide et déformée. Son créateur, un chaleureux mage, brandissait autant ses poings que sa hargne. Sur son visage se peignait une expression des plus agressives : sourcils froncés, crocs montrés, muscles tendus, jointures contractées, regard assassin, tous les traits caractéristiques de la fureur. Rien que par la lueur vénéneuse des pupilles on y devinait un dessein meurtrier, barbare. La vengeance allait être prodiguée avec une certaine méticulosité. Mieux, celle-ci serait des plus musclées. D'ailleurs, la brute épaisse n'attendit pas le messie pour fuser tel un véritable enragé sur sa proie ; non sans bousculer avec la délicatesse qu'était sienne la foule qui l'écrasait. Quelques mandales par-ci, des crochets du gauche par-là et le voilà arrivé à destination.

« Hé, Salamander. »

L'interpellé cessa de glousser. Sourcils courbés, celui-ci se retourna, surpris par cette sonorité bombée de sévérité.

Il se prit un pain en pleine poire.

Le geste, sans commune mesure, explosa d'une effrayante férocité. La puissance était telle qu'elle envoya valdinguer le mage à la coupe rosie. Ce fut un sublime vol plané, aussi majestueux et grandiose que les envolées sauvages des oiseaux migrateurs. En prime, la guilde eut le loisir, ou le déplaisir, d'entendre un doucereux et pour le moins suraigu braillement de la part du nouveau poulet volant. Quant à la chute, celle-ci fut d'une grande et cassante beauté : l'allumette humaine atterrit sur le dos dénudé et virilement athlétique d'un brun aux tendances exhibitionnistes.

Un sourire flamboyant révéla des dents en pointes d'acier. Sur les lèvres s'affichait un sentiment de profonde satisfaction. Une pointe de fierté cependant étincelait. Qu'y avait-il donc de plus gratifiant et de plus jouissif que d'administrer d'une manière tout à fait impulsive une baffe à ce gros nigaud de Natsu Dragneel ? Pas grand-chose, cela allait sans dire. Aucune réprobation était véhiculée, encore moins un blâme. Rien, que dalle. Ainsi était Fairy Tail : une guilde sans freins ni barrières qui permettait à ses membres de jouir pleinement de leur volonté et cela même si les desseins se traduisaient par des coups bien sentis. Se battre, frapper, boxer, suer, endurer, cracher le sang, injurier ; tel était le quotidien banal et normal de cette communauté hors du commun.

« Gajeel… 'spèce de dragon merdique… »

L'antisocial se retourna. Sa victime se dressait devant lui, l'œil au beurre noir. Dans les prunelles luisait une brûlante animosité difficilement contenue. Quelques bleus parcouraient le visage à présent plus ou moins difforme et bossu de l'intrépide coloré.

Son regard se fit virulent, poignardant. Il avait la haine.

« J'vais te défoncer ! »

Sans crier gare, Natsu se jeta d'une violence insatiable sur son ennemi, enragé. Un sulfureux combat s'ensuivit entre les deux compères qui, en plus de vomir une brochette exquise de jurons, s'envoyaient de sympathiques crochets du droit. Personne ne les arrêta. Personne ne se soucia de la brutalité des coups infligés ou mêmes des blessures infligées. Non. Personne ne les voyait. Personne ne prêtait un quelconque intérêt car tous étaient occupés. À quoi ? À se frapper. À balancer avec vivacité tous aliments susceptibles de prodiguer un quelconque dégât, majeur ou mineur. À chanter une salvatrice mélodie d'insultes. À réduire en charpie tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Chacun était le maillon d'une chaîne. Chacun participait aux idéologies fondatrices de Fairy Tail : laisser libre court à ses libidos ainsi qu'aux envies (destructrices ou non) sans jamais lésiner sur sa force.

Elle soupira, lassée. Son verre, plein, fit l'objet d'une contemplation artificielle.

« C'est tout ce qu't'a dans l'ventre !? Même Wendy cogne plus fort que ça, p'vre tâche ! »

Le liquide au parfum sucré ne fut pas goûté. Elle se contentait de le scruter. Les trois glaçons, pourtant d'un volume conséquent, n'avaient disposé que de quelques minutes d'existence. Une fraîcheur nouvelle s'était jointe à l'alcool, appuyant plus délicieusement le goût corsé de la boisson. Mais quelle importance. Elle s'en moquait foutrement. L'attention bien que portée au verre n'en demeurait pas moins ailleurs.

Le bruit d'une gifle tinta. Un cri de rage pulsa. Une chaise vola. Une fraise tomba. Un gâteau plana.

Assise, seule, son esprit méditait. Une moue contrariée paraissait. Ses mains ceinturaient le breuvage ignoré. L'incompréhension ainsi qu'un grain d'irritation grignotaient ses traits. Toujours la même question revenait. Bien que sous d'autres mots l'interrogation ondulait, le sens restait malgré tout inchangé. À croire qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à hanter son hôte. Il y avait comme une forme d'amusement, de profond divertissement dans ce processus plus que vicieux.

« Quel est le miséreux... le malheureux... Qui... QUI A ÉCRASÉ MON DÉLICIEUX FRAISIER !? »

Un autre soupire tomba. Elle s'entêtait. Qu'importait que sa raison et conscience lui ordonnent l'arrêt net de ce manège insensé et épuisant. Elle marchait à l'émotion, aux pulsions. Souveraines, celles-ci riaient au nez de toute lucidité. Aussi têtue qu'un âne, elle l'était sans conteste. Parfois une qualité, ce trait caractériel apportait bien souvent des désavantages. En secret néanmoins elle l'appréciait, le chérissait. Quelqu'un d'autre, ce quelqu'un qu'elle affectionnait en particulier, possédait cette même manie bornée. En cela elle se sentait plus proche, plus compatible. C'était futile, puéril mais elle n'en avait cure. Pour elle cela relevait du signe. D'ailleurs, il pleuvait une giboulée criarde d'affinités. Pourquoi donc personne ne les voyait ? Cela paraissait pourtant si flagrant, visible, limpide ! Or il n'y avait qu'elle qui percevait, qui palpait cette vérité affichée.

Des corps volèrent. Des gouttes vermillonnes giclèrent. Plusieurs braillements incompréhensibles tonnèrent. Des épées furent brandies avec rage. Des fauves bougèrent au rythme claquant de la bataille, rugissante et exaltée bataille qui explosait.

_Pourquoi… pourquoi c'est toujours eux ?_

Un intriguant sérieux caressait les mots. Son regard, profond, fixa avec minutie le verre fragile et cristallin. À ses côtés une vague déferlante de cordes vocales se déversait. Ces sons abrupts se heurtaient puis s'entortillaient les uns dans les autres. Ils formaient un nœud vrombissant qui parasitait toute compréhension. Elle n'entendait rien, ou du moins, n'y portait aucun intérêt. Il y avait comme un doux et réservé silence. Muet, tout semblait l'être. Seule une chose résonnait, existait : sa pensée.

_Qu'ont-ils de plus ?_

Elle noya ses orbes mirabelles dans le précieux liquide resté intouché. Plongée dans cette bulle intime et close, elle effaça le reste. Une chose demeurait essentielle et dominante : la réflexion, pure et intense réflexion qui l'avalait toute entière.

_Que nous n'avons pas ?_

« Un homme, un vrai, combat pour son honneur, sa dignité ! Non pour le plaisir ! Vous n'avez qu'à suivre mon exemple car moi JE SUIS UN HOMME COMME ON EN FAIT PLUS !

— LA FERME ! »

Le poing partit.

_Certes de son côté ça reste de glace._

Le gros dur, saoul quelque peu, tomba à la renverse. L'homme proclamé Homme se retrouva dans les choux, assommés par un flamant rose ambulant.

_Mais moi._

Aux pieds de la jeune femme gisait Elfman, fraîchement tatoué d'un cocard à l'œil droit. Sonné, un filet de bave coulait le long de sa bouche. Un sourire joliment niais ornait son visage guilleret. Elle n'y fit pas attention.

_Moi, c'est du concret, du vrai, du tangible, du visible._

« MWAHAHA ! »

Un rire gras et désagréable tortura les tympans.

_La passion brûle en moi._

Ce son des plus crispants prit toutefois fin d'une manière assez brutale : son maître chanteur reçut une tonique gifle qui en un rien de temps, pour ne pas dire dans l'instant, cloua définitivement le bec du vantard.

_Cet amour, je le dévore, le défends, l'entretiens, le maintiens, le souris, le chéris._

« T'es vraiment saoulant à rire comme un triple abruti. »

Il crachait des paroles où filtrait en toute impunité une grondante exaspération.

_Eux n'ont pas tous ça._

La réplique, fumeuse, ne se fit guère attendre : elle détona, terrible.

« Je t'emmerde Grey ! »

La voix brama d'une fureur sans nom. Dans les yeux miroitait une lueur venimeuse, meurtrière.

_Pourtant c'est eux qui brillent, qui pétillent._

Deux grossières veines poussèrent tels des champignons sur les tempes de l'exhibitionniste attitré. À son tour le regard s'entoura vilement de haine.

_Que faut-il ?_

« Je t'emmerde toi-même, chalumeau de mes deux !

— Va chier espèce de sale nudiste défraîchi ! »

Ce fut la goutte de trop : les poings valsèrent. Des cris rugirent. La douleur tangua. L'excitation monta. Le plaisir jaillit. Tous deux s'éclatèrent – la tronche. Chacun dégustait. Ils aimaient. Se cogner. S'houspiller. C'était leur jeu.

_Pour que nous aussi on existe ?_

Derrière la jeune solitaire, à quelques mètres à peine, un combat pour le moins sauvage et animal se livrait : les indécrottables rivaux tournicotaient ensemble sur un rythme chevronné. L'un s'acharnait à arracher des mèches corbeaux. L'autre prenait un soin particulier à pincer de la manière la plus féroce possible nez et joues. En résultait des hurlements bestiaux, hargneux, douloureux. Ils continuaient malgré tout à mener la danse, à prodiguer la frappe qui ferait écrouler le plus faible.

« Te fatigue pas, t'arriveras pas à me battre ! Va plutôt faire des glaçons aux pays des esquimaux.

— Quand on pète plus haut que son trou du cul, on s'écrase ! »

Ils repartirent de plus belle dans leurs embrassades musclées. L'hardiesse ainsi que l'agressivité furent toutefois plus prépondérantes et puissantes. Dominer, tel était leur dessein. Sortir vainqueur, y avait que ça de vrai, de vital. Qu'importaient les blessures ou la fatigue montante. Rien ne comptait plus que gagner, que soumettre l'autre.

Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Pas le moindre indice. Aucune piste. Seulement un vide, froid, cassant. À quoi bon remuer les lettres ? Pourquoi diable s'engloutir dans la réflexion la plus totale si au final ne subsistait qu'un pâle et opprimant silence ?

Un grain de frustration rongea la chair. Elle détestait sentir ce trouble maladif la couver. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément agaçant à errer sans fin, sans indications pour guider. C'était comme être pris(e) d'une irrésistible démangeaison : une fois l'engrainage actionné, plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le stopper. Une chose, dans son cas, avait néanmoins cette exquise capacité à annihiler l'urticaire : son amour, passionnel et inconditionnel. Très souvent quand son esprit galopait à son encontre, elle oubliait l'anxiété, les doutes, l'incertitude, les interrogations existentielles, son être. Il n'y avait plus que lui et rien que lui. Il était son calmant, une sorte de sédatif des plus efficaces. Une touche délicieuse de virilité et de sensualité s'y ajoutait. Pourtant, en cet instant, même lui ne parvenait pas à gommer ce sentiment terriblement nébuleux.

Elle soupira une fois encore, découragée.

« Pourquoi cette mine si abattue ? »

Son regard décoloré rencontra celui bienveillant de son interlocutrice. Placée derrière son précieux bar, Mirajane contempla la jeune femme, un air à la fois soucieux et interrogatif peint sur ses traits satinés.

« Car trop de questions restent sans réponses. »

Quelques secondes furent grignotées avant que la barmaid ne réplique. Un léger mais présent étonnement marquait son visage féminin.

« Et pour quelles raisons tu ne les trouves pas ? enchaîna celle-ci d'une voix douce et complaisante.

— Car Jubia tourne en rond, déclara la mage de l'eau contrariée par cette réalité.

— Tu tournes en rond ? répéta celle-ci sans trop saisir.

— Hm, acquiesça-t-elle. Jubia n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Natsu et Lucy est le couple le plus populaire de Fairy Tail. »

Ce coup-ci, ce fut plus que de la surprise qui poignarda Mirajane : elle resta bouche bée. Ses yeux, auréolés de stupeur, fixèrent la bleutée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Nombreuses paroles, toutes plus baroques et farfelus les unes que les autres, avaient tintées dans ses oreilles. Matière il y avait à rire ou à pleurer d'ailleurs. Généralement les phrases avaient une connotation distincte, reconnue. Soit c'était du burlesque, du romanesque, du comique, du tragique, du pathétique ou encore de l'émouvant, de l'agréable. Souvent elle parvenait à les ranger dans une catégorie bien définie. Mais là, elle eut affaire à un cas des plus singuliers, pour ne pas dire de foncièrement bizarre.

« Ce ne sont que des partenaires, liés par une amitié considérable. Il n'y a aucune passion dans leurs sentiments, aucune fougue, aucune transparence ! affirma-t-elle avec une soudaine véhémence.

— Attends mais… comment tu en es arrivée à cette constatation ? demanda plus que confuse la mage aux cheveux blancs.

— Pourtant on ne parle que de leur « soi-disante » relation elle est sur toutes les bouches ! continua sur sa lancée la reine des eaux en ignorant superbement la question de son amie.

— Jubia je ne crois pas…

— Alors qu'entre Jubia et Grey-sama c'est tellement plus enflammé et passionnel ! »

La barmaid se dispensa de tous commentaires. Elle était invisible. Devant elle se jouait un insolite et pour le moins dynamique monologue. Dans les yeux liquoreux de l'ex Phantom Lord suintait une vertigineuse flamme. Jubia semblait être prise dans le tourbillon bouillonnant de ses émotions.

« Il est vrai que Grey-sama ne se prononce pas sur le sujet mais Jubia, elle, vibre d'amour ! »

Des paroles pleines de conviction et de ferveur étaient proclamées. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres goûteuses de Mirajane. L'attitude éclatait de spontanéité. Une amusante sincérité y découlait. De vives sensations perlaient de tous bords : dans le ton enthousiaste, dans les orbes pétillants, dans les gestes incontrôlés. Il y avait un mélange explosif de sentiments. La fougue, impulsive. L'excitation, volcanique. La joie, impétueuse. La colère, modérée. La frustration, corrosive. La révolte, exubérante. L'amertume, masquée.

« La rivale d'amour de Jubia n'a pas autant d'exaltation dans le cœur ! »

Elle la regarda s'emporter, s'exprimer haut et fort, invectiver comme jamais. La boule craquelait les lettres cascadaient sans retenue. Les chaînes inhibitrices se concassaient d'une incoercible ardeur. Plus question d'exiler ou de terrer cette fiévreuse poussée d'indignation. Terminé la pudeur, les non-dits, la retenue. Elle vidait son sac.

La serveuse assistait à ce spectacle inaccoutumé, un bonifiant sourire plaqué sur sa sérénité notoire. Il était savoureux d'être postée là, en face de la bleutée. Celle-ci, transportée toute entière dans ses envolées lyriques, ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Un comportement plombé d'impétuosité si propre à la personnalité de Jubia Loxar. Il y avait une délicate douceur agrémentée d'une tumultueuse vitalité qui pigmentait son être. Ce contraste était pour le moins attrayant.

« Que faut-il donc pour que nous aussi, à notre tour, soyons reconnus et perçus !?

— Des actes. »

L'amoureuse étendit son regard avivé dans celui malicieux de Mirajane.

Le déclic s'opéra.

La réponse tant convoitée fut (dé)livrée.

La gaieté perça de plein fouet.

« Merci. »

Une profonde reconnaissance.

« Jubia sait à présent ce qu'il lui reste à faire. »

Une décision irrévocable. Une confiance inaltérable.

Elle se leva du tabouret, jeta un dernier regard pénétrant à la barmaid puis lui tourna le dos.

Ses billes à l'ancre de chine scrutèrent les alentours.

Quelques secondes suffirent.

Son attention capturée, la marche put débuter.

Des pas, réservés et indolents, résonnaient.

Les yeux, aimantés, s'accrochèrent à une chose, une seule et même chose.

Le reste disparut.

Elle avança.

Un calme délicat picorait sa chair.

La distance devint de plus en plus infime.

Elle se rapprochait.

Ça pulsa, fort, dans la poitrine.

Quelques mètres seulement.

Ça frémit, dans l'esprit

Son corps s'immobilisa.

« Grey-sama. »

Il se retourna.

« Jubia ? »

La surprise se lut.

« Permettez-moi ceci. »

Le geste fut lent mais avide.

Elle prit ses lèvres.

Lui resta figé, profondément décontenancé.

Elle savoura.

Il la dévisagea, yeux exorbités.

Elle se retira.

Lui demeura estomaqué, bouche pendante et stupeur exhibées.

Un sourire ravi naquit.

_Notre amour est dévoilé._

_On s'est affiché._

_Nous vous avons démodés._

_À nous la popularité !_

* * *

><p><em>Quelle conne hein cette Jubia ? J'avoue qu'elle est très entreprenante. Elle se lâche comme pas possible et je trouve ça délectable, pas vous ? Moi je l'adore. Elle me fait trop rire.<em>

_En tout cas, merci à ceux qui ont parcouru cette histoire pour le moins loufoque !_

À _bientôt !_


End file.
